1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a head slider that is incorporated in a storage medium driving device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-11349, a wiring pattern is connected to a magnetoresistive effect film. The wiring pattern constitutes a flow passage to supply a sense current to the magnetoresistive effect film mounted in a head slider. In the wiring pattern, a switch is connected to the magnetoresistive effect film in parallel. When the magnetoresistive effect film is short-circuited by switching of the switch, an overcurrent is prevented from flowing through the magnetoresistive effect film. The magnetoresistive effect film is prevented from being broken. Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H7-169005, International Publication WO 00/079522 pamphlet, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,122 also correspond to the related technology.
As illustrated in FIG. 14 of Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-11349, the wiring pattern is formed on a head suspension that supports the head slider. The switch is inserted into the wiring pattern on the head suspension. Accordingly, if the overcurrent flows through the wiring pattern due to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) between the switch and the head slider, a potential difference is generated between both ends of the magnetoresistive effect film, even though the switch is closed. The overcurrent may flow through the magnetoresistive effect film. The magnetoresistive effect film may be broken.